Esos Juegos
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: El cansancio era notorio. Antonio jadeaba al igual que su Lovino. Ese maldito juego los tenía cansado, y esas malditas posiciones, ni que hablar. Solo... deseaban acabar juntos.


**Disclaimer:** Derechos Reservados a Hidakaz… por el momento xD

**Advertencia:** ¡Ninguna, lo juro!

**Pareja:** EspañaxRomano.

* * *

**Esos Juegos…**

Su voz sonó jadeada, cortante.

Su cuerpo ya no le respondía. No era que no quisiera seguir, al contrario, deseaba más.

De verdad le hacía falta algo de ejercicio.

Se movió un poco, apenas. Jadeó. Sus piernas no le respondían como hace diez minutos. Subiendo por sus piernas, la zona que más utilizaba en su vida estaba completamente inmovilizada, ni para hacer adelante y atrás, una y otra vez.

Antonio estaba perdido. Hubiese buscado una posición mejor, pero no, el muy idiota español lo primero que hizo fue posesionarse el cuerpo del italiano, estando arriba.

Suspiró. No solo él se encontraba en aquella posición tan incómoda, también Lovino, bastante enojado. Aunque se viera bastante lindo bajo su cuerpo, su enojo era obvio. No era cómodo para él, y menos abajo recibiendo todo el peso del mayor.

―Me… siento incomodo, maldición. Me duele el cuerpo. ―dijo fastidiado el italiano.

―Trataré de moverme un poco… ―iba hacer un movimiento pero fue interrumpido.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte bastardo! ¡Llevo todo tu maldito peso en mi cuerpo! Necesito aire, maldición. Quiero terminar con todo esto. ―el calor, la atmósfera le hacía necesitar el respirar aire fresco. El español le opacaba todo eso.

―Romano, esto es para acércanos más.

― ¡¿Más? ¡¿Hacer estas posiciones crees que nos va ayudar? ¡No seas idiota, idiota!

―…Estás transpirando.

―Eso es obvio. Tú también, aunque no te pueda ver… ―no lo veía. Romano yacía boca abajo. Mantenía los puños cerrados por el dolor. Su espalda levantada levemente, dejando ver su sudada piel, esto haciendo contacto con la parte descubierta de Antonio, notando como transpiraba.

―Muy bien. Acabaré. ―susurró convencido.

― ¿Eh? ¡Espera España! Apenas puedo moverme y me duele el trasero, maldición.

―No eres el único a quién le duele el trasero, yo apenas lo muevo. ―soltó una risilla.

―Mis piernas… quiero cerrar mis piernas, maldición… También acabaré.

―No las puedes cerrar, porque estoy arriba… espera un momento, me moveré un poquito… ―dijo. Aunque no pudiera mover absolutamente nada y menos dejar que las piernas del menor se cerraran, lo único que hizo fue con todas penas bajar su espalda, acomodando sus caderas. Fue peor. Sintió como si alguien le clavara mil agujas en su pobre cuerpo, y soltó un grito de dolor.

― ¡Ni te muevas! Mejor sigamos, así acabaremos luego.

―Mi cadera~. ―se lamentó.

―Tonto Veneciano, ¿Qué sigue ahora? ―preguntó de malhumor a su hermano quién estaba atrás de ellos, sentado en suelo, sonriente.

―Ve~, colocar pie derecho en el rojo para hermanito Antonio. Este juego es divertido.

―Lo dices porque no te encuentras en mi posición, maldición ―y decía la verdad. Feliciano solo fue llamado por el español a que le diera las órdenes del juego―. ¿Qué esperas idiota? Haz tu movimiento.

―Ya va, tío. Joder, me duele todo. ―se quejó por lo que tendría que hacer. Luego de todo esto, iría a la farmacia en busca de buenos medicamentos para el dolor de espalda. Antonio extendió su pierna hacia el lado al círculo rojo, quedando más abierto.

― ¡Mierda! ¡Me pisas la mano! ¡Quítala ahora, si no quieres que te dé cabezazos!

―Es lo más cerca que tengo, mi Romano. El otro se encuentra al lado de tu carita, no quiero terminar con tortícolis, artritis y todas esas enfermedades. Perdóname.

―Tch. Eres un bastardo ―musitó―. ¿Qué sigue ahora tonto hermano?

―Fratello, debes colocar pie derecho en el azul. Ve~.

Lovino procedió con el siguiente movimiento.

― ¡Romano! ¡No te muevas tanto, me voy a caer! ―España intentaba mantenerse en "pie."

― ¡Maldición España! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

― ¿Sabes? No te ves para nada lindo con esa actitud hacia el Jefe.

― ¡Como si me importara, idiota! ¡Terminaré con esta mierda! ―ya bastante exasperado, movió su pie al dicho color… haciendo que Antonio cayera con un "¡Ay! ¡Que cruel eres!" ―. Bien tonto hermano, el juego terminó, puedes irte si quieres.

― ¿Puedo llevarme el juego? ―preguntó emocionado el italiano menor.

―Hazlo que quieras. Con tal de no verlo nunca más, está bien para mí. ―dijo con indiferencia entregándole el diabólico juego proveniente de Alfred.

― ¡Ve~! ¡Jugaré con Alemania! ―Feliciano salió corriendo muy feliz de la casa del español.

―Oye bastardo, levántate.

―No puedo… mi cadera… Madrid… Valencia… Sevilla… Cádiz… todo me duele… ―el pobre Antonio se encontraba en el suelo sin poder mover nada, nada de nada.

―Idiota. Te llevaré a la cama. ―Romano a pesar de estar algo adolorido, se esforzó en cargar al mayor. Subió por las escaleras. Era penoso verlo tan… tan… mal. No era que sintiera pena, sino pena de ser tan idiota. Al llegar a la habitación, lo dejó con poca delicadeza en la cama.

―Ah, mi Lovino… que lindo eres. ―sonrió.

―Solamente lo hago para que te recuperes pronto, ¿quién me va a cocinar? ―se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Sabía que era eso ―se sintió triste al saber la cruda verdad―. ¿Te acostarías a mi lado?

―No.

― ¿Por favor?

―No.

― ¿Un ratito?

―No.

― ¿Sí~?

―No.

―Te cocinare un delicioso platillo lleno de tomates.

―De acuerdo. ―con lo único que podría sobornar a su italiano era con tomates. El menor se recostó a su lado, frunciendo el ceño, para variar.

―Te ves tan lindo.

―Intenta tocar mi rizo o cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, te dejare peor que ese juego. ―amenazó antes de que el español hiciera con todas sus fuerzas un movimiento en abrazarlo.

―De acuerdo ―dijo y luego hubo un silencio―. ¿Me abrazas?

―No.

― ¿Por favor?

―No.

― ¿Un ratito?

―No.

― ¿Sí~?

―No.

―Te coci-

― ¡Ya cállate! ¡Muy bien, te abrazaré, a ver si dejas de molestar, maldición! ―entonces, después de su enfado, lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Romano se enrojeció como un tomate.

―Con cuidado… recuerda que me duele todo…

―Cierra la maldita boca.

En ese minuto, Antonio se encontraba en el paraíso.

Mientras, Feliciano quien había llegado enmarcando una sonrisa a la casa de Alemania pidiendo insistentemente jugar con el nuevo juego de España. El rubio se negó rotundamente a jugarlo, no obstante no contó con que el italiano le siguiera molestando toda la tarde si era necesario para jugarlo, al final, aceptó, pero no esperaba las raras posiciones en que se contrataban.

A Ludwig le ardían las mejillas. Feliciano solamente sonreía de lo divertido que era, preguntando "¿Alemania, por qué estas rojo? ¿Ve~?"

Mientras, detrás de una ventana, se encontraba Hungría grabando todo, totalmente sofocada.

**Fin.

* * *

**

**N/A:** Se me vino a la mente antes de dormir, lo quería escribir esa noche, pero tenía mucho sueño. En la mañana me levante pensando en el fic, y no aguante en escribirlo =3. Ahora pueden imaginarse las posiciones en que deben encontrar Feli y Lud xD. Eli totalmente feliz.

_Reviews?_


End file.
